warped_tourfandomcom-20200213-history
Warped Tour 2016
| last_tour = Warped Tour 2015 | this_tour = Warped Tour 2016 | next_tour = }} Warped Tour 2016 is the 22nd edition of the Vans Warped Tour. The lineup release show took place at Full Sail University in Orlando, Florida on March 22, 2016 and featured performances by Less Than Jake, Wage War, Dash Ten and Real Friends. The tour returned to Alaska for the third annual Road to Warped Tour show and featured 2016 artists Crown the Empire, Reel Big Fish, Sleeping With Sirens, State Champs and Sum 41 along with local Alaskan artists. The tour was scaled back this year and featured only 7 stages: two main stages sponsored by Journeys named the Left Foot Stage and Right Foot Stage; two stages sponsored by Monster Energy named the Monster Energy North and South Stages; the Poseidon Stage; the Cyclops Stage; and the Full Sail University Stage. The Full Sail University Stage featured bands chosen to represent their respective record labels on the tour. The Ernie Ball Battle of the Bands returned for the 20th year. Unlike previous years where 4-5 winners were chosen to play the Ernie Ball Stage each day, this year's scaled back version of the tour featured only 1 winner for each date. The winner was allowed to open one of the Main Stages each day on the 2016 tour. Bands Journeys Left Foot Stage *American Authors (Playing 6/25-6/26) *Falling In Reverse *Good Charlotte (Playing 7/19-7/28) *Less Than Jake *The Maine (Played 6/24) *Mayday Parade (Played 6/24) *New Found Glory *Newhaven (Played 6/24) *Pepper (Playing 6/25-8/13) *Reel Big Fish *Set It Off *Sum 41 (Playing 6/26-8/7) *The Summer Set (Playing 7/30-8/13) *Tsunami Bomb (Playing 8/12-8/13) *Waka Flocka Flame (Playing 8/5-8/13) *We The Kings *Yellowcard Journeys Right Foot Stage *3OH!3 (Playing 7/21-7/31) *American Authors (Played 6/24) *Fear and Wonder (Played 6/26) *Four Year Strong *Issues *Lifelike (Played 6/25) *The Maine (Playing 6/25-8/13) *Mayday Parade (Playing 6/25-8/13) *Pepper (Played 6/24) *Real Friends *Sleeping With Sirens *State Champs *The Story So Far *Tonight Alive Monster Energy North Stage *Atreyu (Playing 7/19-8/7) *Bullet for My Valentine (Playing 7/19-7/22) *The Color Morale *Crown the Empire *Every Time I Die *Ice Nine Kills *Motionless In White *Volumes (Playing 6/24-7/17) *Wage War *Whitechapel *The Word Alive Monster Energy South Stage *Chelsea Grin *Coldrain *Cruel Hand *From Ashes to New *Gideon *In Hearts Wake *Oceans Ate Alaska *Vanna *Veil of Maya Poseidon Stage *Beebs featuring B.Lay (Playing 6/24-7/3) *Emarosa *The Heirs *I See Stars *The Interrupters *Knuckle Puck *Masked Intruder *Prof (Playing 7/26-8/13) *Roam *Secrets *Young Guns Cyclops Stage *Against the Current *Assuming We Survive *Ballyhoo! *Chunk! No, Captain Chunk! *Ghost Town *Sykes *Teenage Bottlerocket *Too Close to Touch *Waterparks Full Sail Stage *Avion Roe (Playing 6/24-7/21) *Bad Seed Rising (Playing 6/24-7/27) *The Ballroom Charades (Playing 7/20) *Broadside *Cane Hill *Capsize (Playing 7/17-8/13) *Dash Ten *First to Eleven (Playing 7/20) *Hail the Sun (Playing 6/24-7/16) *Like Pacific *Marina City (Playing 7/30-8/13) *More to Monroe (Playing 7/28-8/13) *Mother Feather *The New Low (Playing 7/19-8/13) *Night Argent (Playing 8/6-8/13) *Old Wounds *Palaye Royale *The Pink Slips (Playing 8/12-8/13) *Reckless Serenade *Safe to Say *SayWeCanFly (Playing 7/22-8/13) *Silent Planet (Playing 6/24-7/17) *With Confidence The Road To Warped Tour 2016 US The Road to Warped Tour 2016 took place on June 23, 2016 at the Sullivan Arena in Anchorage, Alaska GCI Stage *Behind the Facade *Crown the Empire *Olio *Reel Big Fish *Sleeping With Sirens *State Champs *Sum 41 *Vanilla Sugar *We are the Movies *Zombie Unicorn Monster Energy Stage *Atlas *Brothers in Arms *Bullet Proof Jay *City in Ashes *Noise Brigade *Old Hounds *Ships Without Harbor *Sovereign Shadows *Transitions Dates